Currently, memory card drive devices are attracting attention, not only in the field of consumer equipment, but also in the field of professional video equipment. The following description relates to an exemplary system structure that uses SD memory cards (hereinafter abbreviated to “SD card”) in video recording when gathering news material and the like. Conventional filming systems employing SD cards are constituted from a host device and a drive device. The SD card is connected to the drive device via an adaptor having a PCMCIA card configuration.
Since the SD card is connected to the drive device via a PCMCIA card, the host device can access the SD card using the same procedures for accessing the PCMCIA card. The adaptor can also be used to connect a plurality of SD cards, and the host device is capable of handling the plurality of connected SD cards as a single PCMCIA card.
Video can be recorded on SD cards if the host device is a video camera or personal computer having a PCMCIA card interface, increasing the uses to which SD cards, as video recording media, can be put. Technology also exists for forming a memory card array for use in video recording by mounting multiple memory cards.